I Love You
by Kardula Bloodstone
Summary: This is a little one-shot for 6 and Peri! They are my favorite pairing in Doctor Who! Well, 5 and Peri come close. Please R&R, ppl! I suck at summaries. Just read it. Thanks Muches!


_A/N: Hey ppl! This is just a quick one-shot for us _Doctor Who Classic Series_ fans!__ Enjoy!_

The Doctor had just put an unconscious Peri in her bed. She had been knocked out by a ray of some kind. The 857 year-old Time Lord had just been able to get his companion into the TARDIS before she died. Now she was resting, and the Doctor was bored.

_Rassilon, what am I to do?_ He thought. _That came too close! I almost lost my dear Peri!_

The Doctor leaned against the wall he found he couldn't get Peri off of his mind. Whenever he closed his eyes, images of the human girl, no, not girl, she was a woman. A very _womanly_ woman. With beautiful curves. Images of the human woman filled his head. Many images were not what he should be thinking about her. Many were very…how to put it...not appropriate for children.

But what the Time Lord was most upset about was that the Master had nearly killed Peri! He had shot at her and hit her, but there wasn't enough power in the ray to kill her. So, his arch nemesis had shot at her again in hopes to kill her, but missed. He was going to shoot again when the Doctor had jumped in front of the gun, allowing Peri a few seconds to get into the TARDIS and away from the Master.

But instead of running away, she had lingered a few moments to hear what was being said between the Master and the Doctor.

_"Is it because you love her, Doctor?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_ "Why did you jump in front of her? Why didn't you let me kill her? You love her!"_

The Master's words were the essence of truth. But the Doctor couldn't let the Master know that.

_"No. I don't."_ were his simple words.

_"Oh come now, Doctor. Why do you deny it? You love her!"_

_ "No, Master. I do not love her. I think_ _of her as a friend. That is all! There is a difference, you know. I suggest you learn it before you die!"_

No doubt Peri had heard that before she fell unconscious. She had given him so many hints and signals displaying her feelings for him. Well, he could slap himself some more. She was sleeping now, recovering from the ray and the shock of everything that took place.

**Ӂ**

Peri lay wide awake. She slept about eight hours, but she couldn't bring herself to get up. The Doctor didn't feel for her the way she felt for him. And he had called her "my '_dear_' Peri"! The brunette felt like crying! How _dare _he lead her on to make her think he loved her! His acid words had replayed through her mind ever since she woke up; about three hours ago.

_"I do not love her. I think_ _of her as a friend. That is all!"_

A thought suddenly occurred to her. _But then why would he jump in front of the gun in order to stop the Master from killing me? Oh well._ She thought, tears beginning to well. _I might as well ask him to take me home._

She through back the covers and crawled, very reluctantly, out of bed. She ran a brush through her hair, got dressed, and walked toward the TARDIS console.

When she arrived, the Doctor looked sad. Not, 'I scraped my knee' sad, but 'I just lost someone I dearly care for' sad. The handsome Time Lord looked up at her. His eyes were dark with sorrow. After a half a second, Peri dropped her gaze to the floor.

"My dear Peri, what's wrong?" he asked, even though he had guessed.

"As if you didn't know." she mumbled.

"No. I don't." the Doctor replied.

"Doctor, I heard you! I heard what you said to the Master!" Peri cried.

"And?" the Time Lord asked, trying to get her to say what he needed to hear.

"And what? You think you can play with my feelings?" the brunette nearly screamed, "I can't believe you! You lead me on, and then you...you... AGH!"

"Peri," the Doctor began in a soft tone.

"I-I'm sorry, Doctor. Please...j-just t-take me home." Peri murmured, in tears. "I-I'm sorry. I

j-just l-lashed out..."

"Peri,"

"You d-don't need t-to f-forgi-"

"Peri!"

"Y-yes, D-Doctor?"

"My dear Peri, I only said what I did to the Master to keep him from guessing my true feelings for you." the Doctor admitted.

"Meaning?"

The Doctor walked over to Peri, put his hands on her small shoulders, looked strait into her big, tearing brown eyes and said, "Peri, my dear, _dear_ Peri, the truth is...Oh, I do wish this was easier! I, I love you."

Peri then laid her head on his shoulder and closed her still teary eyes. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her small waist and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Peri, there's something else I must tell you." the Doctor said, _Am I really going to tell her my real name?_

"What is that, Doctor?"

"My name is not the Doctor. Really it's Zayin."

"Why-"

"Please, don't ask why I never told you before, Peri. You will find out soon enough."

With that, the Doctor/Zayin pressed his forehead to Peri's, creating a link between their minds. He let all the information he could pass from his mind to hers without hurting her. Many images and scenes passed through the link. All of them quickly summarizing the experiences of his 857 year life.

Peri trembled under the knowledge she had just gained. The horrors Zayin had seen! His entire family had been locked in their house while he was away and the house was set afire with them inside! They perished that night. Everyone that he had ever cared about had left him in one way or another.

"I'll never leave you, Zayin." she murmured softly.

"I know." Zayin murmured back. "No one's called me by name in over 500 years."

"Well prepare to get an earful of it." the brunette said with a grin.

"My dear Peri,"

"Yes, Zayin?"

"I love hearing you say my name."

The Time Lord held her close, he could really feel her pressed against him, and he loved it. Then he heard Peri mumble something that he couldn't make out.

"What was that, Peri?"

"I never want to go back." Peri replied.

"Go back?"

"To where I came from." Peri answered. "My home is with you."

Zayin smiled. At last, after 857 years, he had finally found someone who could not, and would not leave him like everyone else. And he would protect this beautiful human woman with all of his lives.

_A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review below. Just be sure to keep rude comments _TO YOURSELVES, PPL!


End file.
